


Crow's Blessing

by nahimdead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, High Fantasy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahimdead/pseuds/nahimdead
Summary: After three years at the Western Border, Karasuno's Black Knights return home. Leading them was prince Daichi who soon comes to find his kingdom in shambles at his father's hands. As he begins to fix the mistakes of those before him, his mind can't stop thinking back to the King's favored dancer. With other kingdoms at their necks, dark groups brewing, and family feuds at the rise Daichi believes a difficult future is inevitable. But who's to say what the future holds?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Dancer and Prince

Daichi looked out ahead of him, holding tight to the reins of his horse. The Onyx Palace reflected the starlit sky above it, but the same could be said for the city built around it. Lanterns and candle flames hinted at small worlds within their surroundings. Regular people living out their lives, good people working hard to pay their dues and get by. The east wind whistled in his ear and Daichi couldn’t help but smile. He straightened his back as he pulled away from the cliffside, joining the Black Knights.

“Your Royal Highness, it’s time.”

He took a minute as he made eye contact with the Chief Knight, Asahi Azumane. Asahi waited patiently before Daichi joined them, front and center. The Knights maintained their silence, slow and paced as they reached the entrance to the whispering city. Daichi wished he was able to make a greater spectacle-not for himself, but for his knights. They deserved a parade, to be held as heroes but no one in this kingdom respected the Palace let alone the Black Knights. He looked back at Noya and Tanaka, the two giving tired grins from their own horses. 

_Three years_.

He closed his eyes. _Three years at the western border. Defending a town that barely stood_. Daichi couldn’t help but think how useless he felt. He wasn’t able to support the town more than keeping it standing, he had no money to spend no materials to give. The creak and the slow rise of the gates allowing him to push through to the front of the palace. A few servants, thin and frail, bowing deeply with lanterns in hand to lead him in. In front of them, awaiting the knights, was his butler and secretary, Ittetsu Takeda. His smile was gentle and the floating orbs around them began to move forward, sensible as they touched each of the knights. Daichi felt a swift surge of energy before the orb disappeared. 

Daichi hopped off and walked forward, Takeda bowing before giving him a hug.

“You’ve been missed.”

“I hope I was.” 

Tanaka and Noya were quick to join in, getting off and tackling the older man. “Takeda!”

“Man has it been a few!” Tanaka greeted, slapping his back. 

“Yeah! You said it would be quick!” Noya said, beginning to lean on Tanaka’s figure.

“I made no such promises, Sir Nishinoya.” He corrected but smiled as they laughed. “I’ve missed you, boys, as well.”

“And of the King?” Asahi asked, joining them after quick greetings.

Takeda shut his eyes patiently, taking a breath. “His court… has increased.” 

Daichi chuckled, “the old bastard doesn’t know when to stop does he?” Takeda shook his head, helping him take off his cloak. “It is best, your Highness, to report now. He’s in one of his good moods.”

“Yeah as if he isn’t always in one,” Tanaka whispered to Noya, the two knights snickering between the two.

“Now you two…” Asahi tried. 

“Chief, that man has never stepped foot out of this city,” Tanaka said, arm on Asahi’s shoulder. 

“Yeah and if he does it’s to another brothel,” Noya added.

Daichi cleared his throat before Tanaka began to remark and eyed them down. “Quiet.” 

“Now, Takeda, prepare my things for my visit to my father. The rest of you, get some rest.”

The Black Knights gathered behind Asahi, bowing and replying with a united, “yes your Highness.”

As they dismissed and Daichi walked to his room he wondered what happened when he was gone. There weren’t many guards up in the palace, and no officials leaving, the uniform of the servants was uncoordinated and dirty. He had no rest, and he knew there won’t be a day he’ll ever get it. 

_Not as a child and not now_.

His bath was quick, allowing for a smooth transition into his clothing and some food. Soon he stood in front of the throne room’s door, no guards to either side. He heard music and laughter. There were drums and strings, continuous and upbeat rhythm soon turned sensual as smooth pipes began to blend. He opened the doors.

Smoke welcomed him, and once his eyes set in it was dancers and officials having their way with them. Some had pipes, tips to their mouth as they inhaled scented smoke profusely and let it dance on the bodies of their companions. Smiling foolishly and speaking as if they held the most interesting conversations those poor entertainers had to hear. But that wasn’t what held his breath. That wasn’t what mesmerized him completely. It was _him_.

Ashen gray hair almost reminded him of clouds before a storm, pale skin like porcelain, a gentle figure moving gracefully, moving with a silk scarf as he danced. Daichi fixed himself quickly, though he doubts anyone saw his face. His eyes couldn’t help but wander down this dancer. A slender build, and hazel brown eyes accented with a mole under his left eye. Laughter escaped his lips like a song, before dancing closer to the king. Wrapping his arms gently around the older man’s neck, sitting on his lap before looking right at Daichi.

He’d noticed.

Daichi walked right in front of the throne to see his father and the dancer. The king’s nostrils flared before a servant quickly went to whisper into his ear. The king raised a jeweled hand and the music died, officials beginning to pay attention to who stood in front of them.

“Daichi.”

His father hadn't changed. Short and round, thinning hair holding an ill suited dark winged crown.

“Your Imperial Majesty, Highness of the Grand Crow, I greet you.” Daichi recited, bowing his head, hand on his abdomen, and the other behind him.

_Perfect, my dear. You have to be perfect._ He could hear his mother tell him.

As he stood back up he noticed the dancer looking at him as well. Examining him before smiling and turning to the king, whispering to him. The king chuckled, hand on the dancer’s waist pulling him closer.

“Suga this is my eldest son, he’s the late queen’s.”

_Suga. His name was Suga._

The king allowed Daichi to come forward, “this is my favorite dancer.”

Suga took out his hand and Daichi felt the world slow. Daichi took the tips of his fingers and gave them a kiss.The dancer was looking down at him but he didn’t care, all he knew was that there was the thinnest outline of radiance coming from Suga and that he was overwhelmingly handsome. It was so quick but in Daichi’s mind, it felt like hours of looking up to an angel.

Daichi was quick to keep stoic and regain his attention to the king who seemed unaware of the interaction. “I saw his performance, it was amazing. Though I’d enjoy joining you, I’m here to report news from the western border.”

“Don’t bother.”

Daichi blinked. “Pardon, your Majesty.”

The king beckoned another servant, taking a goblet filled to the brim with wine. “I gave the land to Shiratorizawa. I don’t want to waste my time on some insignificant town.”

Daichi’s jaw tightened. “I do not think this is wise-”

“Don’t challenge me, boy.” The king warned.

He took a breath. “I apologize, I’ll leave you to your festivities.”

The King huffed before sharing his goblet with Suga, whose eyes followed Daichi out the door. The prince couldn’t help but smile to himself.

Takeda waited for him outside. He put a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, “how about a drink?”

Daichi followed him into his room, they sat by the window sill and watched below them the Black Knights in the training grounds, laughing and drinking. Even Asahi seemed to stay behind to celebrate.

“Was it all worthless?” 

Takeda looked up. “Hmm?”

“He just sold it off, we spent all that time defending a place he sold off.” 

“The King has been doing that a lot. We’re losing more and more land by the day, even if it is unofficially.” 

Daichi scoffed before taking another drink. “What else has been happening?”

Takeda smiled at him, his tired eyes speaking volumes before he did. “The political officials have divided into factions evenly for the three princes. It only causes unrest within the politicians. Then we have the treasury, we’ve been losing so many things I’m surprised the crown hasn’t been taken. And then there’s the pleads and official requests for food, the shortage is bringing us thousands of cases.”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Anything else?”

Takeda poured more ale into his cup. “Servants have been fired continuously and some are willfully leaving since there is little pay to go around.”

Daichi listened carefully as Takeda explained, tapping the side of his cup with patience. “I’m guessing this is only the beginning of our problems.”

“The more immediate ones, your Highness.” Takeda nodded. He took off his glasses, setting them between the two. “We focus on one and we take it down. You’re already thinking too much before properly moving forward.”

Daichi ran a hand through his hair. “We don’t have enough time. _I_ don’t have enough time.”

Takeda stared at him, squinting before hitting the back of his head. “You’re young and you have us. The Black Knights, me, the Crow’s Guard. You aren’t alone.”

Daichi smiled. “Yeah I know, but I can’t really take over with just you guys.”

“Then we look for allies. We bring in an entire court designed for you. Daichi, I promised you I’ll make you the best king you can ever be and I’m keeping that promise.” 

Daichi looked up. Takeda’s olive brown eyes looked determined, and his unmoving grin stood firm. “What if I’m not meant to be King?”

“The only one doubting the obvious is you.”

Takeda stood up before ruffling his hair, “whatever you are meant to be, Dai, you’ll succeed in it.” The butler took his glasses and gingerly walked out of the room before giving him another smile. 

Daichi looked out the window again, the Black Knights surrounding Noya and Tanaka as they began to spar. Lightning begins to surround the shorter knight, raising his hair. While the earth began to shake underneath Tanaka, cracking the sides of the training field. He felt an uneasy laugh rise as he watched the two clash heavily while the rest of the knights cheered loudly from the sides. Asahi was about ready to leave before the rest of them set him in place and had him watch nervously. Daichi noticed how the Chief Knight worried over Noya as he was pushed into a wall before electrocuting Tanaka.

Daichi wished to think that one day he could possibly watch over someone the same way. That he’d leave the kingdom to rest with one of his brother’s and it’d be fine. But that is wishful thinking and the world didn’t work in his favor in that way.

He walked out of his room and sighed, walking down the dark marble hallways, lit by orange torches. He fixed his cloak before noticing the silver figure in front of him, looking out from the pillars to the yard. Suga was dressed in thin fabrics; loose pants that wrapped at his ankles, waistband low, bare chest covered lightly by the scarf he draped around his shoulders, jewelry accenting him head to toe.

“Evening.”

The dancer looked up, taken aback. “Your Highness.”

He stepped closer, curious to how he caught the proud dancer off guard. “It’s a pleasure to see you this evening. I do believe we never properly greeted one another.”

Suga took out his hand, a small smile as Daichi gently picked it and rose it to his lips. “Koushi Sugawara, though most call me Suga.” 

“Daichi Sawamura.”

Suga raised a brow. “Missing a bit of information to that introduction.”

He laughed, leaning on a pillar before crossing his arms. “-Of course, I understand. I’m also the first prince to the kingdom. And you?”

Suga rolled his eyes, bringing down his scarf and wrapping it around his waist. “Just a dancer, your Highness. A simple dancer.”

Daichi nodded gently, looking over to the continuous battle. Tanaka had begun to summon large stones to block Nishinoya. “A doubt it.”

“And what makes you think I’m not simple?” Suga asked, stepping closer.

“Oh I never meant simple.”

Suga perked, looking solely at the prince. Daichi looked back down at him, “I doubt you’re _just a dancer._ ”

“What are you implying?”

“You’re far too good for the king.”

Suga stepped back, straightening his posture, fixing his flabbergasted state. “I should leave-”

Daichi took his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “I’ll be having lunch around noon in the North Tower tomorrow. If you ever want to join me.”

Suga looked at him up and down before shaking his head. “I apologize, and good night your Highness.”

Daichi watched as the dancer freed himself and ran back to the King’s rooms, far from anywhere Daichi could be. 

_He’s like a fairy almost._

He heard Tanaka laugh as Noya landed below him unconscious, Asahi running to pick him up. Daichi felt the thin line be traced down his spine, a shiver as the wind hit him. 

_Almost, but not yet._


	2. Spar and Song

His shoulder blades had been aching for two weeks now, he wasn’t sure why, but Daichi found himself straightening his back and rolling his shoulders multiple times throughout the day. He stretched his neck before setting down the obsidian longsword. The training grounds were a mess, the bodies of the black knights thrown about, pieces of the ground destroyed or deepened by the fist imprints. Daichi wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his palm as he watched Tanaka and Noya stand back up. He grinned.

“This was never gonna be an easy match.” He told them 

Noya rolled his eyes before allowing electricity to once more envelope him. “Whatever, me and Ryuu will knock the both of you down!” 

Asahi, larger, with a thick brown mane running down his back snarled. _The Beast of Karasuno_. Snarling fangs and curled horns, the claws on him clicked against one another as he cracked his fingers. 

Tanaka giggled, jumping up into action, chunks of earth beginning to float around him. “Ooo, I love it when the big man goes feral!” His skin growing thin scales. 

Daichi took off his shirt, now slick with sweat before picking his sword once more. Tanaka was the first to send boulders at the two, Daichi jumping on top from one to another. Asahi simply caught them and turned them to powder. Daichi allowed his body to strengthen before coming down to Noya, who quickly sent a bolt of lightning. Daichi allowed the tip of the sword to catch it before changing the opponent and sending it back to Tanaka.

Small cheers alerted Daichi of the crowd they had gathered. He looked around to see a few servants now giving undivided attention to the practice battle between the Black Knights’ elite. Within the crowd was the Dancer. Suga was biting his lip as a useless effort to avoid the smile growing. As Tanaka landed another blow to Asahi, Daichi noticed the dancer hold back his growing enthusiasm for the fight. The wind halted slightly before Daichi stepped back and watched a lightning bolt fly right across from him and he looked over to Noya who smirked.

“Eyes on the prize, Princey!” Tanaka yelled over.

Daichi looked over to Asahi, taking in each hit like a tank before smiling. He ran through Tanaka and Noya, making way for Asahi’s back. “I’m going up, big guy!” He yelled out. Asahi was quick to grunt, lowering himself before Daichi ran up his back, dark magic burst from his hands, devouring his sword which quickly impaled the ground between Tanaka and Noya. The magic, a quick ever fluid light, trapped the two effortlessly, forcing them to bow in front of him. 

Daichi landed on his knees but rose up and towered the two, Asahi growling behind him. Tanaka and Noya sighed in defeat before relaxing within the magic’s hold. The mist released itself from them and went back to Daichi who smiled. “You two held out for this time around. Asahi almost had to release the beast.” 

Asahi began to shrink down slowly becoming more human. His hair was loose on his shoulders, he only had ripped pants left on him. “I think it was way too close of a call though, you two should be careful around me.” His voice cracking as he began to check on the two. 

Noya glared at the ground, “yeah but my lightning can still be held. I’m useless.”

Takeda walked over, handing Daichi a towel. “Now Sir Nishinoya, I don’t think anyone who’s useless would be crowned Karasuno’s Guardian. Not just any man is capable of taking down a navy fleet.”

Tanaka nodded, “you’re killing it Noya. There’s no one quicker than you.”

Noya blushed before he scratched the back of his head. “I’m not like that at all.” 

Asahi’s eyes softened, “I doubt I’d have ever made it this far without you, though.” He carefully began to clean Noya’s face.

Tanaka smiled broadly, looking between the two. “Well now! How about we go and eat some food, ay Dai? You two clean up.”

Daichi laughed, slapping Asahi’s back before walking to the bystanders. Many came to praise his work, the guard admiring his consistency. A few blushing maids came forward with a platter of fruit and drink. Tanaka began to talk with a few others about his new time on the training field, saying he’ll soon be matching up to the Chief and Prince respectively. Daichi looked over to the Dancer himself who still held his eyes on the damaged terrain. 

“Suga.” He called out, walking towards him with a towel on his shoulders. 

Suga looked up, face beginning to flush before he composed himself. “Your Highness, your work was amazing. Though I didn’t know the Knights were capable of using magic, I thought it was only for mages or entertainers.”

Daichi hummed looking out to Noya and Asahi talking. “Magic isn’t as rare as it's spoken out to be. Uncommon yes, but not rare. Noya over there, and Tanaka-the one with the buzzcut- have elemental affinities. Lightning and earth. Asahi has the ability to turn into a literal monster on the field, as you can tell-”

Suga leaned on the railing. “And you?”

Daichi raised an amused brow.

The dancer immediately jumped, “I mean no disrespect, your Royal Highness.”

“Don’t worry,” he laughed. “I was just surprised, last time we spoke you ran away.”

“I didn’t run away, I just had to be at another place.”

“You never came to eat with me.”

“I doubt it would have been appropriate.”

“How so?” Daichi leaned to his side, their shoulders touching.

Suga turned to him. “You have ulterior motives.”

Daichi smiled. “One lunch, no motives.”

Suga rolled his eyes, walking to his small crowd of servants. “Maybe tomorrow,” he said as he waved away.

Daichi trailed the dancer with his eyes, a small dagger strapped at his waist. _Interesting_. Takeda cleared his throat behind him, smiling. “Your Highness, be careful who you devout time to.”

Daichi shook his head and began to put on the shirt Takeda brought. “He’s something else. What did you find?”

“It took a while, but I got some officials to tell me; Apparently Sugawara came about recently for a show and captivated the audience with his voice, they say whatever he sings he can project. The dancer is a magic user as well.”

Daichi hummed, nodding to Takeda’s words. “And his relationship to my father?”

Takeda slumped his shoulders slightly, “the boy was to the King’s liking. Immediately bought from his group and placed within the court entertainers.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Daichi murmured. 

His mind drew back to his younger brother, Tadashi Yamaguchi. One of the two children the King had admitted to having outside of marriage. His mother had been a dancer who had also caught the King by surprise. He was quick to monopolize his time with her and expectantly Daichi had another brother. Daichi remembered him being small and frail, almost scared, holding tight to his and Chikara’s hand.- On that note, he had to go and write to both his brothers soon. 

The two walked down the Onyx Palace with a straight back and keen eyes, Tanaka joining them armored and as intimidating as he stood. Takeda was quick to note the change in the presence the court reacted to. Everyone bowed as soon as Daichi entered the room, authority seeming to drip from him. This was different from the forced and annoyed ‘respect’ many gave to the oblivious king. Just as he predicted, Daichi’s rise to the throne will be swift and immediate. 

The three entered the throne room, the seat itself empty, but the surrounding area filled with officials and politicians. A few dukes and chancellors taking charge of the various conversations. Daichi stopped at the center of the room until it became silent. He sat down in front of the throne but if it were up to Takeda and Tanaka the crown would already be on his head. 

“I’ve been gone for a while only to find the state affairs a pigsty. Can someone explain to me what happened?” He leaned on his resting arm, dark eyes unmoving as he looked ahead. 

One official stood, Daichi could hear Tanaka scoff before Takeda slapped his abdomen for silence. 

“Your Highness, as you can see we have had a difficult time trying to solve major issues with no clear leaders-”

Daichi tilted his head, feeling the dark bit of mist pour from him.”Last time I checked all of you were nominated for your jobs in order to lead the people. Am I to believe this country’s leaders need someone to mediate them every day in order to make one decision. Is there no civility within us?”

“Your Highness, if I may say, we cannot work without-”

“Work without whom?” Daichi asked, looking right at the official. “If the matter is working without the king then that should be no problem considering how your job is to assist with the ruling of the land.” 

The silence within the room weighed as Daichi began to stare down at the officials before him. “If no one else has any more excuses let us start this meeting.”

Takeda smiled to himself as the court officials slowly began to compose themselves in front of Daichi. The butler and advisor to the prince has seen him grow to mature quickly. To see him threaten to use his power, his Royal gift, so openly had him holding back a grin. 

The meeting went on for most of the day before they headed to his room for him to eat. Tanaka immediately laughed wildly when Noya and Asahi joined them. 

“Oh man, Noya, you shoulda seen these fuckers!” 

The smaller knight began to jump around Daichi. “Did you use it? Didyouuse it? Didyouuseit?”

“HELL YEAH HE DID! Man, I’ll never get over Daichi using Conquer, these assholes saw the black and shut up real quick!” Tanaka told Noya, holding him still.

Asahi laughed nervously as they spoke, it was no secret that he and his Beast feared Daichi’s Conquer. “I mean imagine being able to be manhandled and trapped no matter how strong you are. It’s fucking terrifying if you ask me.”

Takeda chuckled, putting down a cup of tea for the two of them. “You can always ask him not to, Asahi. There’s nothing he can’t swear to.”

But Asahi quickly shook his head. “The Beast won’t listen otherwise and we’re fine.” He looked over to Daichi who seemed to be watching something through the window.

The court entertainers seemed to be practicing outside in the garden, a few people beginning to flock over. Similar to their practice early in the morning. Daichi stood up, “I’m heading to the garden.”

They watched him go, Tanaka and Noya, looking over to the window before grinning at each other. 

“I say Sir Nishinoya it is time to go and see some beautiful dancers.”

Noya straightened, mimicking Tanaka’s posture. “Well, I do agree Sir Tanaka.”

The two burst out of the room and quickly went to see the practice performance. Asahi and Takeda watched them zoom into the front of the crowd. 

Daichi, though, leaned on a pillar from afar. He watched as Suga stopped the practice once more to give instructions, rather aggressively. His smile was bright as he explained a few things to the rest of the dancers, smacking their back in endearment, winking over to another. His entire demeanor is different from how he’s presented himself to Daichi. 

“Oh! Sugawara’s about to sing!” He heard a maid squeal.

The crowd stilled before he began. 

Daichi heard liquid gold, sweeter than any honey he’s ever tasted, he heard a bird song. His eyes closed, resting within the melody. Soon acoustics followed, and a gentle rush came through him. He peeped as from thin air a story began to play out, a dance of lovers, a tragic life.

He wonders if it’s prophetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already so worried about how the story is going to develop. (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Someone please talk to me
> 
> \- anyways... I'm actually in love with Sugawara this chapter so... might steal him who knows.


End file.
